gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-X03 Xeros
|unit type=Atmosphere Based Tactical Enforcer Suppressor Type Mobile Suit |height=20.6 Meters |power plant=GN Drive Tau |propulsion= |fixed armaments=*Beam Vulcans *GN Beam Gatling x2 *GN Missiles x14 *Flamethrower x2 *Sticky Missiles x6 |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments= |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*GN Reflector *Mobile Drone Control System *Solar Energy Charger *Trans-Am System |optional equipment=*Mobile Drone Deployment Pod |unique aspects= |armour=E-Carbon Composite |accommodation=*Single Pilot Cockpit *Containment Pod (Located on back) |affiliation=Earth Sphere Federation |universe=Anno Domini |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover}} History The Xeros (Pronounced Zeroes) is a mobile suit designed by the ESF for use by it's security forces on Earth and to a lesser extent Mars. It was designed using recovered data from the GN-X Series which was combined with the now outdated Sakibure to produce an effective enforcer. Usage Numerous Xeros mobile suits were used in the defense of the ESF High Security Prison that contained Star Strike members Ransac Strike and Daryl. The majority of these were destroyed during the rescue mission carried out by Star Strike. Design The Xeroes is designed to operate within the atmosphere of a planet. Despite it's use of GN Particles it was almost useless in space unless specially modified for those conditions due to the lack of AMBAC. This specialization led to several different varients being produced to fit different environments or situations. The most common varient is the enforcer type. The Xeroes was extremely fast and maneuverable within the atmosphere. This was made through using small GN vernies to release quick particle bursts in any given direction. This allowed for sudden shifts in position that made the mobile suit look acrobatic. A skilled pilot could use a Xeroes to overwhelm more advanced mobile suits by easily outflanking an opponent. The Xeroes had a limited assortment of weapons. As an enforcer type it was designed to deal with both mobile suits and to a lesser degree, small or large riots. The Enforcer Type was equipped with two arm mounted beam gatling guns to pummel any mobile suit until either submission or defeat. For use against stronger opponents the Xeroes relied on both it's gatling guns, GN Missiles, Flamethrower, and Sticky Missiles. The Xeroes could be equipped with a Mobile Drone Deployment Pod. The Mobile Drones were the succesor to the Automatons used by the A-LAWS and later the ESF after repurposing. Unlike the original Automatons the Mobile Drones weren't designed to slaughter their objective. Instead they were designed to suppress or neutralize targets through stealth and overwhelming numbers. The Mobile Drones were equipped with taser dart guns, miniaturized beam vulcans for combat, a computer interface probe, cable guns, and tools to make minor repairs it either itself or another unit. Mobile Drones were usually deployed in groups of six. Equipment ;*Beam Vulcans :The Beam Vulcans were used against both mobile suits and small riots if required. The vulcans had a high accuracy rate and were used primarily to damage any vehicles or weapons used by rioters or damage joints if against mobile suits. The Beam Vulcans for riots were mounted on the legs while the mobile suit vulcans were mounted on the head. Both vulcan guns could switch roles to fit the situation. ;*Flamethrower :The Flamethrowers were mounted behind the manipulator claws of the Xeroes. They were used more as a suppresor weapon than actual combat though was effective in conjunction with Sticky Missiles. One or both flamethrowers could be swapped with a waterhose for putting out fires. ;*GN Beam Gatling :Two GN Beam Gatling Guns were installed into the arms of the Xeroes. The beam gatlings were used only against mobile suits and were designed to pummel the target from multiple directions via the Xeroes's superior maneuverbility for suppression rather than elimination. ;*GN Missiles :GN Missiles were used only against Mobile Suits and were standard military grade. ;*Sticky Missiles :The Sticky Missiles were a suppression type weapon designed to release an adaptive compound that swiftly hardens to hold anything caught in place. The Sticky Missiles were an effective and harmless weapon against both mobile suits and personnel. Features